


The Harem War: The Ascension of the Twenty-Eighth Duke

by GryffindorTom



Series: The Harem War Continuation Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient and Noble Houses, Charenwell, Continuation stories, Dead Harry, Duke of Charenwell, F/F, F/M, Multi, The Harem War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Radaslab's The Harem War, Harry has passed away, and now it's time for Robert James Potter, the son of Harry and Hermione take his place as the Twenty Eighth Duke of Charenwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harem War: The Ascension of the Twenty-Eighth Duke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Harem War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203779) by Radaslab. 



> The Harem War: The Ascension of the Twenty Eighth Duke – Rating T
> 
> Summary – Based on Radaslab's The Harem War, Harry has passed away, and now it's time for Robert James Potter, the son of Harry and Hermione take his place as the Twenty Eighth Duke of Charenwell.
> 
> Pairings – OC/OC, Seamus/OC
> 
> Warnings – If you haven't read Radaslab's story, The Harem War, you may not understand some of the places, characters and themes.

**Government House, Pottersport, Charenwell**

**12** **th** **March 2073**

Seventy-six year old Robert James Potter was sitting inside the tent outside Government House, Pottersport. He, along with is wife and consort, Suzanne Longbottom, had just been introduced to the Chancellor of the Dutch of Charenwell, Theodore Lupin. In addition, he had met His Majesty, the King of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, King William V, along with his wife, Queen Catherine, and his son, the Prince of Wales, Prince George. He also met with Ambassadors from Magical France, Italy, Spain, United Germany amongst others.

Robert turned to his mother, Lady Hermione (Granger) Potter, the wife and consort of Roberts father, Harry Potter. She was looking at the stage in sadness. The last time she had gone through a ceremony similar to what her son was undergoing when her husband, the Twenty Seventh Duke of Charenwell and Fifty First Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, dating back to Sir Gallahad Potter, known in Muggle legend as Gallahad the Chaste, of the court of King Arthur, had undertook upon his crowning as Duke.

"Are you alright Robert?" Hermione asked her son, who was looking distracted, "Do you need anything at all?

"Not really mom," Robert said, pulling an handkerchief from his robes. "I miss dad so much. Why did he have to go?"

Hermione looked to her sister-in-law, Clarice (Jameson) Finnegan, who came over to Hermione and Robert with her husband Seamus following her. She turned back to her son who was in tears. "Robert, I miss your dad too." Hermione said, hugging her son. "I've had the pleasure of knowing him since he was eleven and I was twelve, and we were both off to Hogwarts, and I can say that he was the most kindest person I had the pleasure I have known.

"When your father and I had our wedding, it was the most spectacular day. I was pregnant with you and Lily at the time, and he, along with all your other moms, looked after me," she continued, slightly smiling. "When you was born, one of the first things your dad did he saw you was cry, just like the first thing you did when Suzanne gave birth to Fredrick. Anyway, what I am trying to say to you is that I am proud of you, and your dad would be too."

"Thanks mom." Robert said, as a fanfare played, with the assembled crowd growing silent. Robert and Suzanne left the tent, stepping onto the stage. His Investiture was about to begin.

"Good people of Charenwell," Hadrian Dursley, Lord Mayor of Charenwell spoke in a magically amplified voice, "as Lord Mayor of the Duchy of Charenwell, and pursuant to our Charter of 1217, it is my honour and duty to confer this realm to its new and rightful Sovereign!

"Lord Harry I, Twenty-Seventh Duke of Charenwell served his realm and people faithfully and with honour from his investiture on June 30th,1996 until his tragic and untimely passing from our company on March 11th, 2072. Harry James was survived by his son, Robert James, born April 12th, 1997.

"Lord Harry passed away after a tragic accident when he was flying in one of the Royal Charenwell Air Force's Lancaster Bombers, accompanied by his wife and Consort, the late Countess of Darby, Lady Luna Black. The Duchess of Charenwell, Lady Hermione Potter, was the only one of the people on board of the aircraft to survive the accident, which was caused by a malfunction of a valve which was vital to the operation of the aircraft.

"Pursuant to our Charter, it is my duty to turn the proceedings over to the Chancellor for validation of Robert James Potter's rights of office."

"As Chancellor," the Honourable Theodore Lupin said, "and as High Court Justice of the Peace, I make the following findings of fact:

"First, that Robert James Potter is indeed before us and is indeed the eldest living male descendent of Lord Harry James Potter, the last Duke of Charenwell;

"Second, that a review of accounts conducted in the interest of House Potter into the Stewardship of this Realm by the Lord Mayors from the date of Lord Harry passing to the present revealed no cause for investigation that might delay any proceedings;

"Third, that more than one year has passed since the date of Lord Harry's passing;

"Fourth, that said Robert James Potter by the Will of Lord Harry James Potter, is indeed the designated heir and has not been either disowned or disqualified;

"Fifth, that Robert James Potter is aged but Seventy Six years." The Chancellor paused at this point to take breath.

"I now make the following findings of law:

"First, that Robert James Potter is the natural and legal heir of Lord Harry James Potter;

"Second, that the requisite year and one day has passed since the death of Lord Harry James Potter, Twenty-Seventh Duke of Charenwell; and

"Third, that Robert James Potter is an adult and competent to ascend to his lands and titles. Based upon these findings, I find that the conditions of ascension as governed by the Charter and Laws of this Duchy have been met and Robert James Potter may and should be invested as the Twenty-Eighth Duke of Charenwell at the earliest possible convenience of the Lord Mayor and Steward. Lord Mayor?"

A huge cheer rose from the crowd as Robert and Suzanne were told to join hands and take the centre of the stage, as it were. Hadrian stood just in front of them facing the crowd.

"As Lord Mayor and Steward, it is my duty, honour and privilege to carry out the requirements of the Charter, Order of the Court and will of the people." Hadrian then turned to Robert and Suzanne and he draped a large, intricately carved and bejewelled chain over Robert's shoulders centring a jewelled replica medallion of the Potter Seal. As he did so, he said: "I hereby proclaim thee Lord Robert James Potter, Fifty-Second Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter dating to Sir Gallahad Potter of the Court of King Arthur and further proclaim thee as the Duke Robert the Second, Twenty-Eighth Duke of Charenwell!"

A smaller matching necklace was then placed hanging from Suzanne's neck. "The former Miss Suzanne Amber Longbottom of The Manors Estate, having bonded with Lord Potter on June 23rd 2016, as his wife and Consort, I proclaim you Lady Suzanne Amber Potter, Duchess of Charenwell!"

There was another loud cheer.

"As my second to last official act as Steward of Charenwell, I am proud to present Lord Robert the First and Lady Suzanne, the Duke and Duchess of Charenwell! Long live the Duke!"

Hadrian then turned to the bewildered couple and said in a non-amplified voice. "It is customary to kiss the Bride at this time, Robert." The looks on the faces of the two Potters was priceless, but they did as they were told.

Hadrian said. "It is customary to give a brief speech to the people at this time." Robert paled, but then nodded.

"Hi," Robert said to the vast crowd. "I am Robert." The crowd cheered their new Duke. When they quieted down, Robert continued. "Just like my father, the previous Duke, I'm not very good at giving speeches," he said. "So forgive me if this one's not so impressive. I know I have a lot of titles now, but you can all call me Robert. Like my father, it's the only title I have that I don't find embarrassing.

A huge cheer arose from the crowd.

"With that in mind, I would like to introduce you to my family," Robert continued. "First and foremost, there's my best friend, the love of my life and my wife and Consort, Suzanne." Suzanne walked up and joined him, waiving to the cheering crowd and genuinely smiling, but had Robert asked, she was smiling because of him.

"My mother, the wife and Consort to my father, the previous Duke, Lady Hermione Potter." The crowd gave a round of applause that met, and exceeded, the applause given to Suzanne. Robert turned to the crowd who calmed down when they saw he was about to speak again. "And my Aunt, the sister of Duke Harry, Clarice Finnegan.

"Anyway, as my first act as Duke, I command that the Harry Potter Institute of Magical Health be opened in this land for the benefit of our future generations!"

There were loud cheers from the crowd, so loud that few heard Robert said "Thank you." thus ending his speech. Robert turned to Hadrian.

"That was a bit more than a few words," Hadrian said. "Good speech, by the way."

"Thanks" Robert said, climbing down from the stage, back into the tent. Hermione, Clarice and Suzanne followed him into the tent and then hugged him.

"You did well Robert," Clarice said, proud of her nephew. "Harry will be proud of you."

"Thanks Aunt Clarice, Mom and Suzanne for being with me. It means a lot for all of the things that you guys have done." Robert said, crying. "Lets just hope I and do a good job as your dad did."

And with that, Robert James Potter, along with his wife, mother and aunt, left for the post-ceremony banquet, spending time with his sister Lily, his half-brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews children and grandchildren, to become the next Duke of Charenwell

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series and Radaslab's The Harem War with some Original Characters by myself. Some of the text in this story is adapted from that of The Harem War. All rights to their various owners/creators.
> 
> You can like the "GryffindorTom" Facebook Page to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.


End file.
